


不知苦处

by yueyue260



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Terminal Illnesses, if it was rayleigh who was sick, not roger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueyue260/pseuds/yueyue260
Summary: 原作剧情改变IF：如果得绝症的人是雷利，而不是罗杰？D之一族会笑着迎接自己的终途，这是他们的宿命，可宿命没告诉他们，如果是自己的亲朋即将终期，他们又该怎么办？
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Gol D. Roger/Silvers Rayleigh
Kudos: 6





	1. 不知苦处（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 自我感觉罗杰被我写得有点OOC了。为了治好自己的大副，就可以去伤害别人家的小孩吗（不是）  
> 大概海贼的确是自私的吧wwwww  
> 以及这个文最开始只是为了捏他一个“四岁小孩儿为了不让爸爸杀鸡竟然徒手夺刀”的新闻。  
> 香克斯和马尔科在本文中是苦涩的初恋，有过快乐有过伤害，也有假戏真做，也有梦醒时分（不是）

一、雷利  
他清醒的时间越来越短了，像一个坏了的沙漏，他在漏沙，被命运夺去为数不多的自由。  
大航路上的天气总是反复无常，今天又是一场颠倒船体的暴风雨，海不肯体谅一个病人，怒浪波涛拍打着奥罗杰克逊号。  
罗杰虽然不知道怎么让船体安稳下来，但是他总是要做点什么，所以一船之长又跑到船头甲板瞪视着，仿佛风雨是他不听话的船员。  
可惜老天不听他话。  
雷利有点累了，而颠簸着的船体不肯放过他，依着床头，不知怎么地，雷利又想起了过去，想起了自己三十年前第一次见到罗杰的时候，他的小船随波逐流，一路顺风顺水，去到哪里都是听天由命，一个人自由自在。  
然后他的命运突然降临，不管不顾地推门进入他的人生。  
“雷利，你我的相遇是命运，我们一起去颠覆世界吧。”  
自大的小鬼只是来通知他而非真的征求他的意见。就像没有船没有船员的船长的第一个指令是“启航啦，雷利。”一样任性。  
他的船，他偷来的船，在罗杰毫不在意的挥霍下一个月就飞速报废，然后他们的烂船后尾拖着一只军舰，开什么玩笑，有一个军舰在后面，他们的船根本划不动好吗？  
“可是我们不是没船了吗？”那个闯了祸的人比他更委屈，“我们不能开军舰的话，我们可以卖掉它嘛。”  
好的，谁买呢？  
按废铜烂铁卖，不如罗杰自己去卖自己。  
好的，罗杰真的把自己卖了。  
他的船长，坐在一个他已经不知道为什么晕了的男人身上，双手不甚熟悉地掏着兜，“搭档，快来，你看看，这家伙是不是有什么贴身财物……”  
天可怜见，他以为自己只是来跟罗杰来做海贼的，但是偷窃这种事，罗杰真的是不如他熟练。  
面无表情地摸出内袋里的值钱物什，雷利觉得自己大概是疯了，他居然没骂满脸放光的罗杰。  
“搭档，我们去喝酒吧。”那个不知道从哪里搞来女装和面纱的船长，毫无形象地与他勾肩搭背。全然不顾旁人的指指点点，这个自信的男人，怕是就算万夫所指，他也可以大笑出声。  
后来他们有了第三个船员和新的船，船长才放弃了丢人行为，在副船长强烈要求之下。  
其实过了很久，那人才憋着笑用一种“来，听叔叔给你们讲故事”的口气，语气夸张，极度戏剧化地说“你们知道最开始船长和副船长只有一间房子一张床吗？就雷利现在那张床……”然后奥罗杰克逊号的幼崽们对视一眼发出了吃惊的惊呼，“天啊，罗杰船长/雷利先生好可怜噢，我们都有自己的床呢。”  
比较聪明的那个幼崽狡黠一笑，小眼珠子骨溜溜一转，用手比划了几下长度，开始挑出叙述里的不对劲儿：“那么他们谁睡地下呀，一张床睡不下船长和雷利先生啊。”  
那个傻孩子只知道他的船长现在已经高壮得几乎可以完全把雷利先生包住，怎么会知道船长最开始还不如雷利先生高呢？  
不过那也是三十年前的事了。  
雷利露出的笑容有着几分怀念，更有几分怅然，或许他真的没有时间了。  
有人曾说在一个人身死之前，一生会像走马灯一样轮转眼前，那么便是此刻了吧。  
他的一生开始轮转，自遇见罗杰开始，到那一天，如此普通的一天。他捂着头惯性抱怨着他那离谱的船长居然带着不到十岁的小孩儿去了指针蹦得几乎要脱表而出的岛，美其名曰“男孩就要冒险才能顺利长大。”然后半夜三点扰人清梦地出现在他的房间里，俩小孩儿，一大一小举着鬼知道是什么的虫子，逼近他。  
“……”  
“啊哈哈哈，搭档，你没睡呀。”  
“雷利先生……”真的幼崽开始低头，手往背后藏又缩小自己的存在感，恨不得躲进自家船长宽大的背影后，也不看看在灯火通明的房间里一头红发是多么亮眼。  
雷利叹了一口气。  
或许并不是第一次了，他可真希望在某种时刻，眼前俩惹祸精可以像某个乖乖睡觉绝不做多余（也即没法取财）的冒险的红鼻子小孩儿一样，多多保存一下自己的精力不好吗？尤其是罗杰，那么大人了还很小孩似的，应该说是养了小孩之后就光明正大童心回归了。  
“当然不好，冒险多好玩啊。”不等真人回答，他脑海里一大一小的小人已经回答了。  
所以雷利总没办法阻止。  
“你们啊，迟早有一天要气死我，说吧……”他歪头，想看清这次冒险的宝物是什么，罗杰和香克斯都把东西藏在身后了。  
“诶嘿嘿”黑发和红发的真假小孩，眼睛里冒着光，“当当当”双双把手举了起来。  
金色的赫拉克勒斯，带着略微诡异的瓢点。  
雷利的头疼再次加重了几分，然后他开口：“我……”  
有点不舒服。  
他晕了过去。  
  
二、新世界  
“罗杰在搞什么呢。”  
金狮子看着手下这段时间收集的信息，头一次陷入了对罗杰的困惑。  
听说最近三个月的罗杰，变得有点奇怪。  
有点奇怪是指他主动挑衅了许多海贼团，并不是说平时罗杰就有多和平，事实上每次打架冲最快的人就是罗杰，所以有点奇怪的只是罗杰好像不是为了打个痛快才打架，他在抢人。  
他打败了很多海贼团，抢走了各自海贼团的一个或几个船员？  
罗杰在扩张自己的船队吗？可是各个海贼团补充人是不是有点太良莠不齐了？  
他需要去接触一下罗杰。  
金狮子暗下决心。  
  
“老爹老爹，你要给我报仇啊。”白胡子某个刚刚成年的儿子抹着眼角不存在的眼泪，夸张地在表演着自己的心痛，他这次去探查的岛屿被罗杰捷足先登，岛上的药草被翻得简直像是台风过境似的的东倒西歪，大象下山也没这么糟蹋东西的。  
“罗杰那家伙，那家伙简直是强盗！！”  
说来真好笑，一个海贼说他的同行是强盗。  
爱德华喝了一口酒，简单安抚了一下因为没拿回药草而身心受挫的孩子，然后也陷入了沉思。  
罗杰是不是有点奇怪？他竟然会看得上药草？他难道不是那种流着血也可以为了战个痛快而全然无视伤口的人吗？  
所以不是罗杰受伤了，是他船上哪个船员需要药吗？  
“罗杰那家伙是不是买到假的指针了。”海军本部的会议上，某个异想天开的发言几乎引发哄堂大笑，只是所有人默默捂住了嘴，大屏幕上的罗杰海贼团路线诡异得像是乱了套的跳棋，连空跳那种，令人费解到开始思考是不是罗杰的指针真的坏掉了。  
“开什么玩笑！”卡普中将几乎又一拳把自己的当月工资赔给本部的大会议桌，“罗杰不是那种人，而且就算没指针他也可以走出一条路。”  
在海军本部这样吹捧一个海贼真的好吗？  
“罗杰反复在这几个岛出现肯定是有他目的的……”卡普的话还没有说话，滴————，本部尖锐的警报声响彻全楼。  
罗杰那个疯子，竟然主动冲到了海军本部？昨天不是还在新世界吗？他难道是靠白龙传送到马林梵多吗？  
连空古元帅都露出了疑惑的神色。  
罗杰到底在干嘛啊？  
  
罗杰瘦了也憔悴了，在打架的间隙，直男卡普看出了这一事实，可见罗杰已经多明显的出现疲态。  
但是这个看起来好几天没睡觉的男人，却仍旧锋芒毕露，一把武装色装饰的大刀如取命的死神镰刀，甚至比以前还更拼几分？  
“罗杰你到底在发什么疯？”  
向来习惯大笑的宿敌，阴沉着脸，他说：“我要海军的医生。”  
罗杰真的疯了。  
他的大副没有阻止他吗？  
虽然几乎没有和那位叫雷利的大副打过多少交道，但是卡普是知道的，那个家伙以前跟玩一样的发疯必定有人最后悬崖勒马，一声“罗杰”就能让眼前的男人笑嘻嘻的，以一种常见于已婚男人的无奈表情，回船了。  
好像船长还需要听别人的指挥似的。不过有罗杰这种任性的船长，大副也不容易吧。  
但是卡普没有在现场看到那个金发男人。  
“是你的大副吗？”  
生病的人是你的大副吗？  
所以一切串起来了，频频停留在磁鼓岛、挑战各海贼团抢走船医，连空跳的几个岛也是因为有稀有药材，甚至自寻死路的擅闯海军本部都是在找医生？  
“罗杰——”一声大吼响起，罗杰露出了一种毫不掩饰的厌恶，看得卡普都一愣，这是怎么回事，为什么金狮子也来了？跟着罗杰来的吗？到底海军本部变成什么了，菜市场吗？是个人就能进来？  
不断增援的海兵们看着飘飘果实者悬空在战场上方，剑指罗杰，不知是罗杰的敌手还是援手。  
“罗杰，大家都说你像鬼一样横扫各海域，我还以为你已经醒悟过来，但看看你自己到底干了什么吧，你抢走的人全都是医生，据我所知你并没有生病，你只是为了哪个船员吧。这值得吗？各大海贼团提防着你，甚至可能合谋先下手为强杀了你，你明明有一统四海的实力，为什么不和我联手把这片大海抓在手里呢？”  
现场的海军无论官衔高低，闻言脸色都为之一变，这是两个海贼团要联盟了吗？放走他们势必祸患无穷，看来只能把他们都消灭在马林梵多了。  
“值得。”  
未来海贼王的回答只有两个字。  
一场混战就此开场。  
三、马尔科  
“超厉害啊。”红头发的小孩惊讶的声音听在马尔科耳朵里甚是受用，虽然下一句话就让他不爽了起来，“我还以为你只是会飞呢，你竟然还会救人啊。”  
跟着老爹来看“热闹（老爹说）”的马尔科没想到自己先飞过来看看情况，竟然能在海军本部的监控死角竟然先遇见罗杰海贼团的副船长，生了重病那种。  
他认识那个金发的大副，平时戴着眼镜斯斯文文的样子，但是打起人来可是毫不留情呢。  
虽然老爹说过那家伙不会对小孩子多狠的，但是马尔科总是记得那个人笑眯眯用一双黑手捏着自己的翅膀扔回莫比迪克号的样子。  
“实习生就好好地多练习几年再出来。不要以为吃了果子就天下无敌。”敌船副船长朗声教训着他，大家都听见了，羞得他好几天躲船桅上不下来。  
那个男人是强大的，但是现在这个虚弱得要别人扶着才能正常站立的人真的是罗杰的副船长吗？  
“雷利先生，你不要起来了。”那个红发实习生的声音听起来像是要哭了。  
“罗杰他，他……等等，是谁？出来。”  
如此虚弱的人还能发现他吗？  
马尔科摒住了呼吸，振翅频率降到了最低。  
但是明明一脸病白的男人目光却始终烁烁地盯着他的方向。  
“不出来吗？香克斯，六点钟方向，放霸气。我教过你的。”  
该死的，那个男人真的知道他在哪。  
马尔科飞了出来，停在他们前方上空，居高临下地盯着下面的两个人。他并不怎么舒服，似乎那个红毛孩子的霸气还在释放，虽然能保持着清醒的意志但还是很烦。按照理智，他应该飞走的，但是内心却有一个声音告诉他，这里有个大秘密，他能为老爹弄清楚一个大秘密。  
“啊，是你啊。”看到只有马尔科出来，雷利露出了一种奇怪的轻笑，松了一口气，和他见闻色感应得差不多，然后他用手指示了一下，霸气的压力减弱了几分，接着雷利又显露出一种忧伤，“既然你都在这里了，那白胡子也来了吧。”  
“没错哟，老爹他们马上就要来了哟。”想到老爹他们就在身后，马尔科气壮了几分，若不是双臂已经化成了翅膀，此刻都要叉腰了，“我才不怕你们哟。”  
“真的吗？”  
该死的，这种压力是怎么回事。  
马尔科几乎要坠下去，他觉得仿佛是有人抽走了他周身的空气，他的翅膀也拍不动了。  
这个人，释放了霸气，和刚才小打小闹的小孩霸气完全不同。  
马尔科身不由己地掉落甲板。  
“香克斯，知道霸气怎么施压了吗？就是刚才这样，把自己的霸气凝练起来，你的意志要坚定，然后对准对象。”果然这男人还是很黑心吧！  
锵，那个叫香克斯的红发小鬼抽出了剑，对准他的脖子，一脸凶相，“说，你来这里干什么？”  
然后又一个红鼻子小鬼跑了出来，扶住了那个摇摇欲坠的男人。  
船里还有别人吗？不得而知。  
再等一会儿，老爹他们就会过来找人了。  
马尔科边盘算着退路，余光又瞄着可寻之机。  
“没用的，你想从左边扣住香克斯的剑，扫堂腿踢倒他，接着反手把剑当暗器扔回来，趁我躲开的时候，从旁边窗户飞出去的思路不错。但是你低估了我的反应速度，你知道刚才如果你真的动手了会发生什么吗？”那个男人在他思考完毕之后突然出声，吓得马尔科一抖，自己往剑上送了几分，脖子出血了，然后蓝色的火焰小小地涨高几分，他开始痊愈。  
“会发生什么？”说真的，他的好奇心真的太多了。  
那个绅士一样的病人，从扶着他的小鬼后腰处摸出三枚短匕首，扬手一扔。  
噗噗噗  
窗棂上中下三处钉上了匕首。  
马尔科觉得翅膀有点幻肢疼，感觉自己就是个自投罗网的傻鸟。  
“雷利先生……”他旁边的红发孩子出乎意料有点奇怪的担心？而当他的眼光一转回到那个红发脸上，那家伙就立马收起一切表情，恢复了正经的样子，只是瞪着他。  
“所以，长翅膀的小鬼，你过来到底是为了什么，白胡子大部队在哪里。”  
那个男人坐下来，没让捆着他，不算是在审问，却也需要他回答问题。  
马尔科不知道自己该回答什么。  
白胡子海贼团和罗杰海贼团的关系奇怪得很，他们打得多，可联谊得多。也曾打得热火朝天你死我活，也曾联手戏弄海军。  
就像两艘船的船长，既能刀剑相向也能把酒言欢。  
咳。  
马尔科听见轻微的又极压抑的一声咳嗽声。  
不是他的，不是红发和红鼻子的，也不从船舱里面传来，所以是眼前这个男人？  
雷利咳咳的声音大了起来。然后从里面又跑出了一个发型跟大开花一样的男人，是马尔科没见过的脸，他数落着脸色苍白的副船长。  
“你跟我进去煎药。”那个像船医一样的男人把那个红鼻子带走了，全程像是完全看不到船上多了一个新的人。  
“雷利先生……”又来了，红头发小鬼那种担忧的声音，无端让马尔科想起白团那些新兄弟还不知道他的能力时看到他被刀剑砍中的尖叫。  
那么害怕和担心。  
那个叫雷利的男人在勉强微笑，虽然刚才咳嗽出的血还有丝丝点点在嘴角边，那个叫香克斯的小鬼一副天都要塌下来的表情。  
“香克斯，替我去端杯水，我渴了。”雷利把香克斯打发走。  
等到只剩下两个人，“你可以走了。”雷利对马尔科说着，刚才他以为自己能控制住局面，才试图压制住这个才十五岁的小鬼，香克斯他们对上会飞的不死鸟没有多大优势，一旦鸟飞回去把大部队招引来就不好了，他不能让马尔科知道这艘小船真正的虚实。  
如今已经没有多大必要了。  
但是那孩子没走。  
雷利有些奇怪，以为是自己之前的声音太小，又重复一遍：“你可以走了，我向你保证，我不会抓你。”  
“老爹说过技不如人就是技不如人，我现在的确不如你，我不要靠你施舍。我要靠自己逃出去，我可是个白胡子海贼。”年轻的白胡子海贼挺直了胸膛，脸上却是奇怪的骄傲。  
“你也是个有趣的孩子。”


	2. 不知苦处（二）

四、香克斯  
当香克斯端着一杯水回来的时候，所看见的场景几乎让他的心脏在瞬间停止了跳动，雷利先生，雷利先生被那个蓝鸟……  
“住手！！”和声音一起飞过来是一个带水的杯子，马尔科紧急一闪躲过，只是将将把头歪向外侧，手中的再生炎却尽量还勾着雷利的前襟。  
“把雷利先生放开。”红发男孩一剑劈来的气势如虹，马尔科不得不收手，往后一跳，接着香克斯小小的身形极快地插入到两个人中间，以身做盾挡住雷利。  
“香克斯！”雷利出声阻止着自家实习生，“我没事，他不是在伤害我，他是……”  
雷利话音未落，先前的杯子砸在墙上粉身碎骨，在无人注意的情况下，一片玻璃被弹起以极快的速度擦过马尔科的手臂，划出一长条伤口，不少的血珠就此溅了出来，几点红飞到香克斯、雷利的脸上。  
霎时间，马尔科手臂上的蓝色火焰像是有灵智，舔舐着新出现的伤口，于是在香克斯瞪大的双眼里，马尔科开始自愈。  
“原来你的火可以治愈吗？我还以为你的火是虚化躲开伤害。”  
“我可是不死鸟。”  
“比自然系还稀有的动物系幻兽种果实吗？”雷利插入话题，刚才日渐熟悉的心绞痛重复出现，或许是他的脸色太过差劲，那个时候心机不深的孩子自告奋勇交代了能力，“我是个医生，我可以治愈你……”  
年轻的白胡子海贼右手燃起一丛火，蓝色的，并不烫人，火焰隔着衣服钻进胸膛，自心口游走于全身，和以往喝药的感觉并不一样。  
“还真是个有用的能力。”雷利忍不住感慨了一句，白胡子海贼虽然并没有表露出任何明显的变化，但是嘴角却微妙地仰起了几分，像是无法克制笑意。  
“再生炎可以促进自愈，虽然我也不知道对于内伤有没有用……”马尔科有些犹豫了。  
“没事，我舒服许多了。”病人说出让医生稍微安心的话。  
然后红发的小孩子窜了出来。  
“啊，那我做错了。”香克斯回头看了看自家副船长，又看了一眼敌船实习生，倒没有多大挣扎，爽快认错，“对不起，是我冤枉了你。你还可以再替雷利先生治一下吗？”  
香克斯露出在罗杰船上屡试不爽的恳求脸，一双杏眼眨巴眨巴，拜托了嘛。却发现对面的实习生竟然后退了几步，脸上的表情奇怪极了，似乎完全无法理解眼前的人怎么前一刻还一脸凶相拿剑砍人，下一刻就可以熟稔地开始拜托了？  
马尔科没有反应。  
顿时，现场气氛有了几分尴尬，目睹了一切的雷利朗声而笑，“香克斯，他可是敌人。”  
“可是，他不是医生嘛，医生难道不应该救助眼前的病人吗？”  
“……”马尔科想说些什么，终究闭了嘴。  
该死的，被一大一小的两个敌人道德绑架的感觉可真是憋屈啊。  
“好嘛，我可以把船长带我冒险的宝藏送给你哦。”香克斯继续加码，脸上十足肉痛表情，雷利倒是想笑，他可清楚每次罗杰每次带香克斯出去玩，拿回来的东西都是什么。  
“白胡子海贼团也有很多私人宝藏，我不需要。”香克斯的话奇怪地激起了对面实习生的胜负欲。  
“肯定没有我们的有趣。”香克斯一口断定。  
“才不会，老爹不是那么庸俗的人。”  
“那你们去过空岛吗？冲天海流噢，天上一万米噢，是你的翅膀飞不到的地方呢……”  
“那你们还没有去过和之国呢，入关口是几乎垂直的瀑布，要鲤鱼拉船的，但是我可以飞上去……”  
蓝色火焰又再次涨起来，不过不是为了治愈，两个小孩吵起来了，甚至大有现场干一架的趋势。  
若不是雷利此刻还有理智，如此熟悉的对吵场景，几乎就要手痒地一人给一个爆栗。  
所以说白胡子养那么多小孩子真的不会被吵到耳朵疼吗？他们船上可就两个就翻了天。  
太吵了，雷利的头晕又卷土重来，身形虚晃几下，就跌坐到了后面的座椅上。  
“雷利先生！！”  
心有不安的人把再生炎再次放在了敌船副船长的心口处，希望可以生效。  
等到雷利的脸色开始缓和，香克斯悬着的心才开始轻松点。这个人的能力比诸多医生见效快许多。  
“你真的超厉害啊……，我原本以为你只是会飞呢，没想到你还会治病啊。”  
被他激怒了的马尔科，火焰有点控制不住，但是被更大的蓝色火焰熨帖的雷利先生，脸色如常，好像之前从未得病的样子。  
不死鸟的能力或许可以救雷利先生？  
香克斯的目光灼灼，却没把想法吐露一字。  
他得告诉罗杰船长。  
“雷利先生，你还想喝水吗？我再去倒一杯吧。”  
快步走出房间的香克斯难抑激动，掏出一个小小的电话虫，拨出熟稔万分的号码，“罗杰船长……”  
之前他们发现药石无灵的时候的确也想过能力者，但是手术果实者几乎是一个谜，无人知晓在哪里，眼前的不死鸟果然竟然有着意外的效果。  
五、白胡子  
马林梵多的混乱并没有让白胡子感到全然看戏的轻松，他的心牵挂着之前飞出去的小鸟，“我要先去看看哟。”招呼了一声就飞走的实习生一如寻常，可是到现在，小鸟既没有叽叽喳喳地传回什么消息，也没有惊慌失措的求救。  
但是大海贼并没有主动联系，他相信着自己的小实习生。  
罗杰，金狮子，还有海军混战着，再加上他们，怕是整个海军本部都要塌了。  
但是他为什么要管海军本部塌不塌呢？  
一拳震碎空间的出场，无论看几次都依旧让人震惊，战国怒斥着旧敌：“白胡子你也要来搅浑水吗？”  
“为什么不能呢？咕哈哈哈”  
“还真是麻烦啊。”  
然后在众人皆因白胡子登场而寂静的时候，罗杰接到了一则电话，向来肆意的海贼旁若无人地把迷你的电话虫打开，然后不知道因为听到了什么内容，脸色几变，煞是精彩。  
“白胡子！”罗杰几乎是以跳的速度飞奔到亦敌亦友的海贼前方，不像是想邀战，更像是急不可耐地想说些什么？  
众目睽睽之下，白胡子还未来得及理顺什么思绪，罗杰也没说清楚，就直接扑通地跪了下来。  
“罗杰，你到底在做什么！！”金狮子带着几分崩溃的怒吼喊出了在场所有人的懵逼。  
“拜托了，白胡子，我想向你借一个人，这是我一生一次的请求。”低下头的大海贼仿佛没有理会旁人或震惊或崩溃的表情，只是请求着自己的宿敌。  
刚才他听见了香克斯说，“雷利先生恢复了原来的脸色。”  
他的搭档有救了。  
“罗杰你……”听到罗杰的话，白胡子下意识地扫视完全船所有人，似乎也没有少谁，不对，飞走的幺儿不在。“你难道想要……”  
白胡子没有把话说透，他不能把这个事公之于众，罗杰有什么苦衷他不知道，他只知道海军如果知晓了罗杰想要什么人，自然没有好事。  
“别开玩笑了，我的船员都是我的家人，你会把自己的家人借出去吗？罗杰不管你说什么，我不会答应的。这里的大戏也没什么好看的。”白胡子招呼了一下自己的船队，眼见着就要收队回家了。  
“白胡子，你们以为马林梵多是什么地方，岂是你们想来就来，想走就走？”  
“那你们可以试试拦一下我们。”丛云切矗立着，白胡子完全不曾畏惧。  
眼见一场大战又要开始，却横生枝节，飘飘果实者自上俯冲到罗杰的前面，攥起罗杰的前襟，情绪激动地大吼：“罗杰，你到底中了什么蛊？你看看你现在这种样子，根本不是能征服天下的男人，到底是什么船员值得你这样做？什么船员不能再有，船长没出息就什么都完了。”  
“史基，我说了很多次，我对统治什么的不感兴趣，滚开。”一招神避堂然使出，仿佛毫不顾忌那么近的距离，自己也会被波及，罗杰的出手越来越疯狂。  
“那你的值得换来了什么，你下跪白胡子就答应了吗？你以为海军会放过你想要的东西吗？你不怕诸多海贼团联盟，可他们都在盯着你。你防备得过来吗？你一日不让他们知道害怕，你一日就继续要和蚂蚁们搏斗，罗杰你应该称王，你想要的东西在你得到天下之后还有什么是得不到的呢？听我一言，和我联手把那阻碍你得到那顶王冠的一切障碍驱扫一空！”  
“说够了吗？我不是来听你唱戏的，我不想重复，别挡着我的路。”  
罗杰再次拒绝了金狮子的邀请。  
现场的海军们倒是松了一口气。  
马林梵多的混乱还在继续，但是相较于之前闯进来的一往无前，罗杰团在罗杰的命令下并不恋战，竟然也和白胡子海贼团一样退走了。  
六、罗杰  
等到罗杰赶回雷利等人所在的小船时，还没登船就听到很久没有听见过的笑声，满是活力，熟悉极了又陌生极了。  
是他的搭档在笑。  
罗杰还没有彻底走过来，香克斯出色的耳朵就听见了那细微的声音，心下更存了一番卖弄心思，于是从巴基处借来的诸多小刀被他耍得更加风风火火，上上下下的，几乎转成一个极快的刀圈，按照巴基的话来说，“以后你要是活不下去了，也可以考虑去马戏团卖艺。”  
才不要呢，巴基才喜欢玩这种小刀，若不是想给敌船实习生露一手，他才不要暴露这种技艺呢。  
虽然被布条蒙住了眼睛，但是香克斯还是能感觉到马尔科的视线盯着自己。于是一把小刀被香克斯抛离既定轨道，直直飞往门口，一声轻声的‘啊’让香克斯笑了出来，这个小鸟被吓到了吗？  
“香克斯，你再这样没有准头，是真的要造反谋杀船长吗？”罗杰拎起刚刚接下来的匕首，有几分似真似假地抱怨着。  
“哎呀，因为罗杰船长肯定接得住嘛。”香克斯扯下眼睛上的布条，笑嘻嘻的，毫无害怕的表情。  
罗杰的视线越过香克斯，望向坐着的雷利，雷利的脸色的确好了许多，而旁边急匆匆从桌子上跳下来的小孩，长着令人印象深刻的发型，大概就是白胡子家那个不死鸟了吧？  
“搭档，你今天好些了吗？”  
“好多了，如果你没有趁我睡着了惹什么事我会感觉更好。”  
“怎么会呢/才不会呢。”罗杰和香克斯的声音同时响起，就越发欲盖弥彰了。  
“我怎么听说有人想擅闯海军本部呢？”  
“啊哈哈，因为卡普嘛，卡普之前老是追着我跑，我只是想让他感受一下好好的天降麻烦而已。”  
“你是白胡子的孩子吧？”罗杰没等雷利回答，就把话题引向了别处，对着马尔科发问。  
“没错。”年轻的白胡子海贼在宿敌船长面前依旧如此骄傲。  
“那怎么会在我们船上呢？”  
“因为他被雷利先生抓住了。”香克斯飞速地抢答。  
“没，不是，别乱说，我没有，我才没有。”  
“那你刚才掉下来是飞累了吗？”  
“这，这个。反正我不是你们的俘虏，我还救了你们的副船长！”  
“是啊，不然你现在早就被捆住了，还能吃苹果哦。”  
雷利看着俩孩子似乎又要吵起来，注视他们的眼神里有几分无奈几分好笑，然后他看着罗杰蹲下来，和马尔科平视，以一种认真严肃的声音说着：“谢谢你救了我的搭档。”  
“诶？没有，其实我也只是能激发副船长先生的自愈能力而已。我的再生炎归根到底还是要靠自己，副船长的病其实我并没有什么头绪。”似乎是被罗杰声音里的真诚所感染，马尔科也交代了自己的水平。  
“我搭档的病，我们寻访了很多的医生，也吃了很多药，但是……”罗杰的声音低了下去，“所以我很谢谢你，真的很谢谢你。”  
“没，没有啦。”  
被一个老爹也说过欣赏的男人如此郑重的道谢，马尔科的内心涌荡出几许骄傲的心情，脸上是遮掩不住的高兴。  
“所以，请你留下来好吗？”  
“哈，不可能，我是白胡子海贼团的成员，我不会留在你这里。”  
“我知道，我不是要你成为我的船员，也不是要和爱德华抢人，只是我想请求你作为医生，留在这里一段时间，我的搭档痛苦很久了，我请你为他做点什么，让我够时间为他找到特效药或医生治好他，好吗？你想要什么，我能做到的都会为你做到。我保证。”  
罗杰的话让马尔科犹豫了起来，他似乎应该赶紧找机会跑走，可是眼前的罗杰看着他的眼睛是那么真挚。  
“如果你觉得我有所图谋的话，不如打个电话给白胡子，你就当来这里做客好吗？我只是想治好我的搭档。刚才我就在白胡子那里就已经请求了他一次，但是他说家人不外借，那这次就当我邀请你来我的船上玩一下好吗？我们的船医库洛卡斯还有很多绝版的医书哦，你不想和他交流一下吗？”  
家人不外借，果然是老爹的风格。  
想象着白胡子说这句话的样子，马尔科似乎也挺直了腰杆，开始正式思考着敌船船长给出的邀请。  
然后马尔科掏出了自己的电话虫。  
“喂，老爹，我在罗杰船上玩一会儿，我会回家的……”


	3. 不知苦处（三）

七、雷利  
或许是白胡子那的电话虫有点大嗓门，又或许是在临死的前期，各种感官突然有了新奇的提升，总之，雷利听见了白胡子父子的“吵架”。  
白胡子说着些类似于“不知怎么，总有点不详的预感，快点回来。”的话，而菠萝头小鬼像每个被家长怀疑能力的小鬼一样，立马就兴冲冲地反驳着：“才没什么哟，老爹。我已经很厉害了……”  
每个为人父母的人都会遭遇儿女的叛逆期，雷利想着那边的白胡子是怎么样的脸色，竟有些想笑的冲动。  
“干嘛非要人家孩子留下来啊。”雷利轻轻地以肘戳了戳自家船长。  
“搭档，你的脸色好了很多。”  
“嗯，那孩子的火焰的确很有效，至少是止痛方面？我想。”  
“所以他留下来不好吗？”  
“罗杰，你已经抢了够多医生了。”雷利叹了口气，“我觉得有库洛卡斯就够了，真的，我觉得自己一时半会儿还不会死。”  
雷利原本想开开玩笑，但罗杰的反应却奇怪，他没有露出雷利想看见的笑容，反而严肃得过分，一字一顿地强调：“我不会让你死的。”  
“罗杰，人都是会死的。”  
“至少你现在不应该。”  
“……”雷利不知道该如何反驳这和罗杰争论了许久的话题，甚至他都想问一句：难道生死的法则都要遵循你的意志吗？  
他的船长有着比肩神明的傲慢。  
“我累了。”  
“好，那你好好休息，搭档，需要我送你回房间吗？”  
“去你的，我还没虚弱成这样。”他作势要捶，罗杰也惯性一躲，香克斯司空见惯了一脸淡定，倒是敌船来的小朋友一副见了鬼的表情。  
“诶，搭档，你脸上这是什么？”他的船长伸出手，抹了几下他的下颔处。“为什么会有血？你吐血了？”  
“这不是我的。”  
“嗯，那是什么？”  
“是菠萝头小鸟的，他刚才受伤了。”  
“不是菠萝头，是马尔科！！！”  
“是马尔科小鸟的。”  
几个声音挤在一起，一时竟也听不怎么出来谁在说什么，小孩还在争论到底吃了鸟鸟果实的人算人还是鸟，大人这边，罗杰从外套内袋掏出了一块手绢，仔仔细细地想替雷利擦干净。  
“搭档，你的脸色真的好了很多，你会活下来的。”  
不知第几次重来的允诺，让雷利无名的有了一种害怕，仿佛在他日渐人事不知的时光里，罗杰在他没有看着的时间里，一个人往一条崎岖小路走去了。  
剩下的船员们把小船拉回了奥罗杰克逊号，雷利也回到了自己的房间，他的身体想要睡去，可精神却有着奇怪的不安。  
对了，他原本想说什么来着？  
逐渐迷糊的视线最后看见的部分只是不远处的罗杰也很累似的一手撑着头，眼睛将闭不闭。  
算了吧，等他睡一下，他会想起来自己想和罗杰讲什么，或许是别太累了？  
等到雷利的呼吸声平稳又悠长地出现在房间里，看似睡着了的罗杰睁开了眼睛，眼神烁烁，哪还有半分睡意的样子。  
罗杰轻声轻脚地走出搭档的房间，香克斯果然如他所愿的等在外面。  
“罗杰船长……”  
“嘘。”  
俱是心照不宣，他们一向默契。  
两个人并行走了一段，进入船长室后才开始交谈。  
“把他留下来。”异口同声的一句话，他们向来能想到一起去，罗杰露出满意的笑容。  
“香克斯，你知道该做什么。”  
“是，宾至如归。”  
  
香克斯似乎很喜欢这个白胡子小鬼。  
雷利有些奇怪，他向来少见香克斯花费如此多的精力对付一个同龄人，好的吧，或许是参照物不对，又或许是他太低估更为年长的白胡子小鬼了，也未可知不是吗？  
不过白胡子小鬼和香克斯没把花札打成约架，似乎脑子和运气都尚佳？白胡子小鬼手里拿着“桐上凤凰”“松上鹤”“芒上月”的牌，似乎这局的役牌已成，“こいこい”  
啊哈，果然是不服输的小鬼。  
罗杰没有像他一样盯着小孩们，单纯地倚在船头栏杆上，任由海风吹拂着他的额发，脸上没有什么表情，认真看的话，眼睛是种诡异的放空，好像灵魂已经不在身体里一般。  
罗杰很累了。  
当这个想法跃入雷利的脑子，一种说不出为什么的难受驱使着雷利走向他的船长。  
“喝一杯？”他递了一瓶朗姆酒给罗杰。  
背后，香克斯还在吵着闹着要小鸟带自己飞一圈。巴基评价幼稚和怕不是飞不起来的话毫不意外地顺利拱火两方，几个小孩儿混吵一团，是奥罗杰克逊号“平静”的一天。  
“我记得当时说过海贼团可不是幼儿园。”雷利打趣了一句，两个小实习生能在海贼船上长大，罪魁祸首当属罗杰，他的船长当年以一种满不在意的口气说着：“我新世界都走得，养个孩子怎么不行了。”  
虽然他们后来发现养孩子比去新世界打怪还累。  
“是，船上很久没有这样热闹了。”罗杰开启酒瓶，勾起几分笑意地回应。  
自从雷利病了并飞速恶化之后，整个船的气氛都压抑着，两个小孩儿也不敢闹，乖巧得连走过雷利的房间都要蹑手蹑脚，怕惊扰了雷利先生睡眠。  
“的确难得。”经过库洛卡斯的药调养和马尔科的再生炎治愈，雷利一改往日病容，因为疼痛的减轻，周身洋溢着一种难得的生气。“但是咱们可养不起第三个，那是别人家的，白胡子可护食了。”  
“我可以当第三个。”  
“你自己也知道啊，不过想一下，香克斯好像很久没去冒险了。”  
他们关于罗杰老小孩的互相调侃，恍惚间，好像又回到了一切没有改变的时光。  
那个时候，罗杰喜欢带着香克斯去随意冒险，指着天知道地知道他们不知道的东西大发“谬论”，什么都敢叫一声宝藏，毫不介意带坏孩子。  
“说真的，就让俩小孩儿这么自己出门？”  
不知道香克斯怎么磨的，竟然真的磨得马尔科愿意带他飞一圈，不过姿势嘛，当然是马尔科用爪子以抓兔子的姿势勾起肩带就带走。  
猛然上天的红发小鬼先是吱哇惨叫，不一会儿竟然也习惯了似的开始指挥鸟飞得再高一些，好让他看得更远。  
“孩子长大了，搭档，你不能这么鸡妈妈。”  
“是，毕竟我担心你就够多了是吗？”  
“香克斯最近的霸气和剑术都有进步，下次让他给你看看？”  
“好，是不是该给他换一把剑了，现在的应该轻了点？感觉应该也不用肩带了？”  
他们碰了碰杯，说着一贯的笑话和话题，走到甲板上的贾巴又把墨镜夸张地推了推，好像眼前有什么刺眼的东西。而此时，另一个实习生带着一贯慌慌张张，捧着一只有着月亮般的胡子的电话虫跑了过来，“船长，罗杰船长，白，白胡子……”  
八.白胡子  
当电话虫接通，白胡子还没来得及问候罗杰，就听见对面传来许久没听见的罗杰大副的声音。  
“白胡子，好久不见，一切安好吗？”  
“古啦啦啦，该是我问这句话才是，你身体好些了吗？罗杰这家伙没你拉着可不行，容易发疯。你看，他可抢了不少人呢，所以，我的儿子可以还给我了吗？”纽盖特寒暄了几句便单刀直入主题，直接要人。电话虫如实地模拟着白胡子不苟言笑的脸，眼光烁烁。  
罗杰和雷利对望了一眼，罗杰接过了话题，“白胡子，你儿子我会还，但我现在还需要他继续待在我这里，我也不瞒你，我需要他的再生炎。你也听得到你儿子打回去的电话，我们可以说是好吃好喝供着，你就当孩子过来玩一段时间呗。”  
“就知道你不安好心，海军追了你们几天了你说，马尔科还有了新的悬赏令，他的赏金也增加了，都是因为你要他。还有，马尔科去了哪里了？为什么他不出来和我说说话？”  
“啊，这个。”  
“哪个？”  
“他和香克斯上天玩去了。”  
“……”白胡子拟态的电话虫叹了口气，“又上去了，就知道这孩子闲不住。”  
“小鸟总喜欢往高处蹦嘛。”“罗杰！”  
“别听罗杰乱说，白胡子，我可以向你保证，马尔科在这里会好好的，我知道他是你的家人，我无意让你们亲人分离，但是就算是给我一个面子？是我需要马尔科替我镇痛，等罗杰找到更高效的药，我们会亲自把马尔科送回去，再附赠一船的酒做谢礼。在这里，我们也会保障马尔科的安全。他在你的船上学什么，我们也可以教。”  
“……”白胡子没急着回复雷利的请求，只是在思考着。  
在等待白胡子的回复的时候，天上的小鸟和乘客又吵吵闹闹地回到了船上。  
“是你太重了。”“明明就是你没力气。”  
他们的声音传入白胡子的耳朵里，马尔科听起来的确是开心的。  
“呀，是老爹，你想我了吗？”  
他的幺子挤进来，打着招呼。  
“马尔科，你知道自己有新的悬赏了吗？”  
“看到了！！”小鸟的声音透着极度兴奋，炫耀着悬赏令的新变化，“老爹，老爹你看到我的飞翔形象了吗？是不是特别厉害的样子。”  
白胡子隐约记得好像是在哪个岛，马尔科和罗杰船上那个红发小鬼不知道为什么大闹了一下当地的海军基地，以至于海军本部竟然开始更新实习生的悬赏。  
纽盖特听着自家小孩如此高兴，忍不住思考平时是不是把马尔科束缚得太狠了，搞得他要去别人家撒野。倒真像是去罗杰船上放飞了……  
“不过我不喜欢他们说我是不是背叛了白胡子海贼团，来罗杰这里，怎么可能呢，老爹你这是最好的。我肯定会回……”  
“不对，罗杰船长才是最好的。”另一个小孩强行插入，打断了马尔科的话。  
“是老爹。”“是罗杰船长。”“是老爹”“是罗杰船……”“好了好了，别吵了，还在打电话呢。”  
“马尔科，你待在那里开心吗？”  
“老爹，我不是……”  
“开心吗？”  
“开心。”马尔科的声音低低的。  
“雷利，罗杰，我儿子就暂时待在你们那里，你们不能欺负他，他想回家的时候他就会回来，知道了吗？”  
“是的，我保证。”雷利立马递上了承诺，但是罗杰没有说话，那个时候，纽盖特爱德华并没有发现这小小的异常有什么不对。  
九、马尔科  
当老爹真的松口之后，一直凝神的马尔科终于松了一口气，自从和老爹“吵架”之后，他就算开心也总是想着老爹会怎么想，老爹真的会觉得他背叛了吗？虽然他才在罗杰这里待了十天，但是他很久没回家了不是吗？  
如今老爹的话才真的让马尔科放松，他的家门永远为他敞开，他在罗杰这里作为一个医生治愈着一个病人，以及他只是过来串门玩玩而已。  
“雷利先生。”  
香克斯又在尖叫了，马尔科从自己的思绪回过神，不假思索地冒出再生炎，往雷利身边小跑过去，蓝色火焰像之前无数次覆盖雷利。  
但是这次效果却实在不行，雷利还是一脸惨白，还是没有血色，好像是之前被驱走的病痛重整旗鼓还变得更强悍了。  
“马尔科，你的能力是有限制的吗？用多了你没能力了吗？”香克斯在发慌，马尔科听得出来，之前他就在香克斯推了一堆肉要他补补的时候说过不死鸟的能力不是靠吃肉恢复的，他的能力并不是水，用着用着就没了，自愈能力没有限额。  
“该死的。”马尔科咬住下唇，犹豫着，不知道该不该说出这个噩耗，“雷利先生他的自愈能力可能崩溃了，我的再生炎只能激起本体的自愈能力，强行加速自愈，并不能无中生有，而且在别人身上，再生炎的效果可能要打个折扣。”  
“也就是说，雷利本身情况已经恶化到无法自愈了，是吗？”罗杰的声音听起来出奇的冷静，库洛卡斯也点了点头。  
或许是马尔科的错觉，他不知道为什么眼一花，竟觉得罗杰好像头发有了几许白。  
“雷利先生！！！”香克斯的尖叫吵得马尔科有几丝犹豫，“我可能有办法，但是我也不知道能不能用，不过你们不能看。”  
把所有人赶出去之后，马尔科用刀在手腕上划了一刀，当血和蓝色火焰一起出来的时候，他把自己的血喂给了敌船副船长。  
能力者的身体被果实所改造，自愈能力只有在自己身体里是最强悍的，那以血强行唤醒雷利为数不多的自愈力呢？他的血会是比再生炎更强的一剂猛药。  
结果会怎么样，马尔科并没有十分把握，只是时不时用刀割着手，在伤口愈合之前让血尽可能多出来一点。  
不管这个办法有没有用，他都不可能治好雷利，他的血只是缓刑。  
罗杰再找不到特效药，眼前的大副就会死。  
门外的罗杰，靠在墙壁上没有说话，阴影遮住他半张脸看不清表情，一时半会儿谁也不知道他心里在想什么。  
“是血啊。”  
罗杰突然说了一句。  
“船长？”  
“巴基，去把香克斯房间柜子最里面的盒子拿过来。”  
“罗杰船长您……”香克斯像是想到了什么。  
“你们进去看看吧，他醒过来了。”马尔科的脸色如常，像是之前每次用完了再生炎一样轻松。  
“雷利先生。”香克斯冲了进去。  
“谢谢你，马尔科。”罗杰郑重地道谢，声音却让马尔科有着奇怪的抵触，他不由自主往后退了几步，罗杰的眼神很奇怪。  
空气凝重得像是战争即来，罗杰他真的不对劲。  
“罗杰船长。”  
“马尔科，快跑啊。”房间里香克斯不知道为什么大吼了一声。  
马尔科化形而飞，却在纯然的压迫之下，翅膀拍不动凝重的空气，他跌了下来。  
罗杰当着他的面打开盒子，拿出了什么，直直打了过来。


	4. 不知苦处（四）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果自掘坟墓，就好好待在里面。  
> 别后悔，香克斯，你是海贼。

十、罗杰&香克斯  
即使被他的霸王色指向性地威压着，整个身体都克制不住的全鸟化了，可那孩子竟然还是没有晕过去。  
‘白胡子有个不错的孩子’，罗杰抽空在心里夸了一句，可他更希望那孩子晕死过去，毕竟海楼石打进身体并不是什么很好受的事，尤其是在果实能力全力发挥的时候。  
香克斯拿来恶作剧的海楼石不是很大，但好在多，他拎起盒子里几个碎的往几处关节打去。  
香克斯的声音没有改变什么，又或许是改变了什么，他知道，香克斯心软了。  
“把他锁起来，关到下面去。”  
“罗，罗杰，你答应过老爹的。”虚弱得趴在地上毫无反抗力的小孩满脸不可置信，说完便像是用尽了最后力气，只能瞪着他。  
“船长！！”他的实习生跑了出来，正好看到小鸟被拖下去的一幕。小脸全是焦虑不安，哒哒跑了过来，抓住他的袖子，仰头哀求着“求您了，别这样对马尔科，他会救雷利先生的，他会的。”  
“再生炎没用了。”  
“……”  
香克斯是个聪明孩子，自然知道他在说什么，雷利没时间了。  
“刚才进去的时候，你闻到了吗？那个生效的药是什么。你还有自信马尔科会救雷利吗？”  
“……”  
“雷利先生他不会同意的……”  
“所以雷利不会知道的，对吗？”  
“罗杰船长。”  
“如果他的果实对雷利没用的话，我会把他放了。”  
这话如果雷利听见了，怕是又要怪他把一个九岁孩子推入两难境地。  
可是他不管做了什么，雷利不会怪他太久的，从来如此。  
罗杰大步迈入房间，没再管停留在原地的香克斯在想什么。  
“罗杰，刚才外面在吵什么？香克斯刚才叫马尔科快跑干什么？”他的搭档似乎并没有足够清醒，只能问他，库洛卡斯还在床边鼓捣着吊针，没有多嘴什么，但是脸上并不是什么认同的表情。  
“并没有什么，是香克斯让白胡子小鬼去拿个东西而已。”  
“是吗？”雷利似乎没有多少力气去追问到底，只是微微点了点头便不再说话了。  
“搭档你现在感觉怎么样了？”罗杰握住雷利的手，问着。  
“……”雷利并没有回复，只是又沉沉睡过去了。  
“雷利怎么样了。”  
库洛卡斯没给他什么好脸色，没回复他，只是把桌上一支烛台拿了过来，蜡烛烧得几近底座。  
“就这样。”  
他请库洛卡斯跟自己出去。  
“我知道你看不惯我欺负孩子，我不为自己辩解什么。但是我想求你救救雷利，你为了一只岛鲸来到伟大航路找人，你有你的承诺，我也有我的，所以拜托了，求求你帮我一次。”  
罗杰恳求的声音真挚而深情，即使他所求的事说测试一个十五岁恶魔果实者的自愈能力这么危险的事。  
“罗杰，你想清楚点，如果他有效，你怎么办？恶魔果实只有一个宿主，那是个白胡子。”库洛卡斯摇了摇头。  
杀了他。  
把恶魔果实的能力夺过来。  
伟大航路上有很多秘密，不为人知但为人所见，罗杰见过的，恶魔果实的生成。  
恶魔果实者的死亡，尸体附近有水果，当鲜血沾染其上，恶魔之力转移就完成了。  
只要检验成功，特效药就在眼前。  
“我心里有数。”  
“你疯了吧。”  
“求你了。”船长向他的船医低下头。“别告诉雷利。”  
  
底舱，一间特殊的房间里，之前被罗杰以各种理由抢来的医生们聚集在一起，有些在交头接耳，有拿着涂片的，有对着血管的，有在调配什么药的，好不热闹。  
而房间深处另有一小隔间，多日不见的不死鸟一个人跌坐在地上，双手交叉被链子捆吊在头顶。小小的空间幽寂又暗黑，位置导致阳光很难透进来，无聊得马尔科甚至数完了顶上天窗雕的花有几瓣。  
最多再过两天，老爹就会发现不对劲，就算他再贪玩，也没有试过一个礼拜不和老爹联系。等到老爹反应过来，这一切就会结束了。  
卡啦，链子发出声音。  
马尔科活动了一下手腕，试图在允许范围内换个姿势，活络一下麻痹的身体，他身体里的海楼石被取出来了，虽然现在依旧被海楼石手铐锁着。  
脱离最开始的不可置信之后，马尔科开始思考，这几天时不时有人给他注射什么，又抽走他的血，像是拿他做什么研究。  
是他太大意了，他竟然在敌船上麻痹大意至此。  
马尔科咬住了牙齿，他不应该后悔，可是他真的后悔了。  
那一天，当他浑身剧痛在这里醒来，手脚几处关节几乎都打入了海楼石，很是完美地阻止着他化形，身体受伤的本能让他想要治愈自己，但是他的火焰甚至连体表都燃不起来。  
然后红发小鬼倚在门口，一直看着他，不知道看了多久。  
“需要看那么久俘虏吗？好看吗？得意吗？”  
“马尔科，我没有……”  
香克斯看着马尔科以一种可以称为慢动作的缓慢速度把身体转向另一个方向，不再看他。  
他没有继续说下去，马尔科听不进去的。  
我没有背叛你。  
真的吗？  
从最开始的时候，是他先发现了不死鸟的医疗能力，是他告诉罗杰船长的。  
是他想尽办法把马尔科留在船上。  
打入马尔科身体里的小海楼石是他原本想拿来对巴基恶作剧的。  
海楼石，思及至此，香克斯像是想到什么，跑了进来。果不其然，在马尔科来不及反应的瞬间，香克斯看清了恶魔果实者因为内伤无法治愈而疼得冷汗凝满了额头，眉头也皱成川字。  
香克斯依稀还记得，之前他们俩在海军基地大闹的时候，不管被什么武器攻击，不死鸟都在哈哈大笑，受了伤即刻复原，甚至还要在空中花式翻滚，嚣张得殊为可恨。  
“马尔科。”  
“滚。”  
“马尔科。”香克斯抱住了几乎要把自己蜷缩成一圈的恶魔果实者，“对不起，对不起，对不起。”接连的道歉连同控制不住的眼泪一起滚落，连被咬住肩头都没有打断。  
香克斯也很痛，马尔科咬他的狠劲就像敌人一样，不过不能怪马尔科，是他忘记了他们本来就是敌人，他的血流了出来。  
嘴角带血的小鸟对他说：  
“我相信你没背叛我。”  
“取出来，用你的刀，我就原谅你。”  
取出海楼石，马尔科就可以治愈，可以化鸟飞走。  
香克斯握住了小剑，犹豫了。  
“你不敢。”马尔科看着他，语气淡淡的，听不出情绪，只是陈述。  
香克斯躲开了这个问题，也躲开了马尔科的凝视，他离开了那个屋子。  
  
当罗杰在自己的房间看见失魂落魄的小实习生的时候，小孩儿的脸上有着两道明显的泪痕，不知道哭了多久。  
双臂抱着草帽，他的小朋友惶然极了，以至于一见到他就窜进他的怀里，抓紧他的外套，哀切大叫“罗杰船长”，比之前所有央求都更为着急，声音还有哭腔。  
“船长，求求你，把马尔科的海楼石取出来吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“只是困着他的话，海楼石手铐也可以，不要，不要让他那么痛苦了。”  
“香克斯，你还记得你五岁的时候，我给你讲过的一个故事吗？拾绳盗牛的故事，当那个家伙以为自己只是从地上捡起一根无主的草绳，谁知道后面会跟着一头牛呢。你还记得五岁的你说了什么吗？我才不要等在原地被抓呢，我要骑牛快跑，反正我已经干了坏事，海贼并不是圣人。”  
“……”  
“心软了？舍不得了？你想想，你就算把他放了，他还会和你在一起玩吗？”  
香克斯摇了摇头，他清楚，这就是代价。  
“所以香克斯告诉我，你选择了什么？哪个对你更重要，雷利还是马尔科？”  
眼泪再一次无声涌现，像是当胸中箭，香克斯的脸上满是痛苦，他无法反驳罗杰船长的话，雷利先生那么多年对他的好，他无以为报，可是伤害马尔科有违道义也有违理智。  
罗杰想过香克斯的心软程度，这个孩子还小，还不知道一切皆有代价。可当香克斯对他跪下的时候，罗杰觉得自己还是低估了香克斯的挣扎。  
“船长，我知道。”他的实习生仰头看他，眼神坚定了很多，“我求您，作为我选对了的奖励，我求您，把海楼石取出来。”  
香克斯的话并没有让罗杰多吃惊，事实上他的确给了香克斯一次选择的机会，香克斯如果真的狠得下心亲自用刀剜出海楼石，的确可以放走他的小鸟朋友。香克斯会选择吗？用伤害对方的方式让对方活下去。  
“所以，你是不舍得亲手伤害他，怕剜错了加速他的死亡？你还是不敢相信对方会原谅你？”  
香克斯摇了摇头，苦笑着说出自己的答案：“因为我想相信船长，船长您说过的，如果他的果实对雷利先生没用，就放走他。船长说到做到。还有，船长不会让雷利先生不高兴的。”  
香克斯的话让罗杰沉默了半响，这个孩子还在相信他。  
“如果没用，雷利或许……”罗杰没有说出或许，他向来天不怕地不怕，可他怕了一个或许。  
雷利最近向他提出一个请求，他们应该走完没人走全了的伟大航路，水先星岛绝对不是他们命运的终点。  
“罗杰，你欠我一场翻天覆地。”他的搭档半真半假地抱怨着。“现在世界还记不住你我呢。”  
“因为害怕就畏手畏脚的话，那么哪里都去不了。船长，您教过我的。如果您害怕，雷利先生就不会跟您航行三十年了，因为您当年会被他的话呛走。”  
“哈，小鬼也敢说大话。”罗杰笑了几声，说出类似当年雷利说他的话，小小实习生竟然也敢来教训他了吗？“好，我奖励你。”  
这个孩子很像他，不是吗？  
给聪明的孩子一点奖励，有什么不对呢？  
医生们做了手术，去除了不死鸟身体里的海楼石，做了罗杰想要知道结果的测试。  
到底不死鸟的果实可以治愈到什么程度？  
  
马尔科有几分焦虑不安，出于某种直觉。当小小的身影闪进屋子里，马尔科几乎叫了出来。  
“嘘，是我。”  
香克斯捂住马尔科的嘴，示意着他安静下来。  
“我把钥匙偷来了。现在大家都在午休，没几个人醒着，船长在陪着雷利先生，你大概可以有一炷香的时间，我没有找到指针，不过你先跑吧。”  
香克斯单手从兜里掏出一把钥匙，这是他在罗杰船长的房间里找到的，船长向来不防备他。虽然当马尔科不见之后，他必定会被抓出来，可是他现在得做这件事。  
香克斯仍然捂着马尔科的嘴，他并不想听马尔科说任何话，他不想吵架。  
马尔科会相信他的，等他打开锁链就好。  
香克斯背对着门口，踮起脚尖单手去够对他来说有点高的锁，所以并没有看见被他捂住嘴的马尔科看着门口渐渐瞪大了的眼睛。  
“呜呜呜呜”  
“马尔科，你安静点，我对不上锁孔了，奇怪，怎么打不开呢？我没扭错方向啊。”  
看到门口高壮的身影逐渐明朗化，马尔科也顾不上其他，直接努力张嘴咬了一口香克斯的手心。  
“哎哟，马尔科你干嘛咬我。啊！”  
香克斯一低头就在余光里看见了罗杰，惊讶之下，钥匙脱手，叮，叮，叮，在地上弹跳了几下，落得离香克斯越来越远。  
罗杰走了进来，捡起那把钥匙，看着香克斯瑟缩了几分又重新挡在马尔科前面。  
“船，船长？您怎么在这里。”  
“我的确可以不用来。”罗杰把钥匙递给香克斯，“你可以用两只手试一下。”  
“笨蛋。”相较于香克斯的呆愣，马尔科倒是很快反应过来钥匙是假的，低声嘟囔了一句。  
果然不应该相信香克斯，既然罗杰那个混蛋都可以不顾忌和老爹的约定，公然囚禁了他，怎么可能让香克斯轻而易举地偷走钥匙，只有小傻瓜才洋洋得意罗杰不会防备他。  
“假，假的吗？”香克斯也反应过来了。  
“所以香克斯还是选择了马尔科吗？”罗杰问得不甚认真，语调懒洋洋的，虚虚地用手指一指香克斯的心口位置，“香克斯，这里的答案是不会骗人的。”  
“船长，住手吧。很快，白胡子就会发现不对了。”“是的，罗杰混蛋，老爹会为我报仇的。”  
“我和白胡子注定会有一战，在我强留那个小鬼的时候就注定了，不会因为我如何对他有所改变。难道你把他放回家，白胡子就不会上门了吗？”  
香克斯低垂了头，他的确知道。  
“雷利先生不会高兴的，他不会同意的。”  
“他活下来，爱不高兴多久都可以。”  
“香克斯，让开，我答应你，我会很快结束的，他不会痛的。”  
“船长。”香克斯大叫着，挡住步步逼近的罗杰，“结果，结果出了吗？”  
马尔科看着罗杰往他的方向走，沉沉的眼神像是锁定猎物的野兽，不带犹豫和怜悯，罗杰想杀了他。  
“你疯了吗？罗杰。”  
“或许吧。不过小鬼就是小鬼，等你长大了，你就知道男人总会因为什么而发疯的。”  
罗杰话说得，仿佛马尔科还有机会长大一样。  
怎么会有这样的人，在杀你的时候还是一副我是对的你会懂的姿态。  
“船长，雷利先生知道了。”绝望之下，香克斯吼出一句让罗杰驻足的话。  
“雷利先生的感觉敏锐了很多，所以他知道那不是药，是去了味道的血。”  
“雷利先生喝不下血。”  
“雷利先生说他会拖住你的，雷利先生说他已经打电话给白胡子了。”  
“雷利先生说，雷利先生？”  
原本沉疴病榻几乎起不来的人不知何时出现在了门口，连罗杰都惊得伸手揉了揉眼睛。  
“搭档？”  
一步，一步，又一步，雷利走得极慢却稳稳当当，拒绝了罗杰想过来搀扶他的手，独自走到马尔科的身前，伸手，武装色覆盖住那只细瘦的手，威力不改地捏碎了锁链和海楼石手铐。  
“走吧，你自由了。白胡子有过我的承诺。”  
当马尔科开始燃起火焰，雷利才转过头，“罗杰，我从来不想吃恶魔果实，毕竟听说真的很难吃。”  
“而且我从来不想去做要船长去捞的锚，那太沉了。”  
“我喜欢大海，一生都在大海之上，我不想被大海抛弃。”  
“罗杰，我的船长，你知道船长是什么吗？是舵，是决定整艘船方向的舵，所以你不可以迷失方向。”  
罗杰静默地听着雷利的话，他的大副无比认真地细数着一切值得和不值得。  
他没办法在雷利的注视下，去做他本想做的事，曾经他总觉得就算雷利被他气得拔剑也好过病恹恹地躺在床上。  
只要雷利活下去，他可以承受雷利的怨恨。  
但是他错了，他的搭档只是看着他，就几乎令他无法想象，如果他就在此刻和雷利发生冲突，失去了自己的大副会怎么样。  
他的大副有着不输他的执拗。  
白胡子小鬼摆脱海楼石束缚之后，迅速化形，展翅欲飞，在拍动翅膀的前一刻，又犹疑地将一只翅膀覆盖在香克斯的右肩之上，燃起再生炎。  
“罗杰，我喜欢自由。”  
伴随着雷利的声音，蓝色的不死鸟飞出了窗口，带走了自己和留给香克斯的一个牙印。  
船外不远处，一只大白鲸缓缓靠近。  
  
“去吧，去打一架，白胡子不会留手的。”雷利推了推罗杰。“让我看看吧，我的船长……”  
  
“我会陪着你的，不管你做了什么傻事。”  
  
那一场让海军上下对着情报都震诧不已的对决，几乎把这一片海域的岛屿全数移平。  
谁也未曾知晓为何开始又为何结束。  
  
  
再后来。  
雷利没能陪伴罗杰走到命运的尽头。  
伟大航路，总有人到不了终点。  
奥罗杰克逊号周围的海域在那一天发生了一场小型的海啸，海水被外放的霸气激得如沸腾的汤一般，高高低低，一柱又一柱的海水扬起回跌，砸在甲板上，淋湿悲伤的船长。  
  
“我会收敛自己的，搭档。”  
  
  
END  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总感觉收尾挺仓促的，但是如果再写下去的话，就会更ooc
> 
> 最后结尾不轻不重的海浪如同雷利的教训，是茶茶太太之前提到过的，我非常喜欢，冒昧移用作结局，感谢她的不介意。


End file.
